the mixed up
by nursorasistarz
Summary: bermula dengan insiden,dia dipilih menyelamatkan dunia
1. Chapter 1

"Kau buat apa!?"Sora bagaikan x percaya melihat Bakemon membuat pengakuan

"Ala sori la,aq x sengaja terdelete lagu uh, x kan pasal lagu kau nak rebus aq" Bake sengih

"Aq x rebus tapi aq suruh megidramon telan kau boleh?" Sora serius

"Okey aq mengaku salah aq,apa yang kau nak aq buat?"

"Aq nak kau recover balik lagu pertama kali sampai dapat kalau x kau taw la apa nasib kau lepas nie"Sora berlalu ft geram

"Masak aq dibuatnya"Bake tepuk dahi "Hah aq ada idea

(sementara itu)

Gerak tari dirimu

Mula merubah diriku

Siapa sebenarnya dirimu yg mula membuka

Pintu hatiku dalam diam

Nuha menyanyikan lagu itu dan disambut sorakan peminatnya

"Terima kasih kerana menyokong saya" Nuha melambai pada peminatnya lalu ke belakang pentas

"Kau hebat la"Adel tersenyum kt Nuha

"Kau pun apa kurangnya,Eh aq balik dulu taw"Nuha lambai kat Adel,dia tergesa2 pulang dan tanpa disedarinya,sesuatu memerhatikanya dan ia meluru pantas dan Nuha x sempat mengelak, dan Bake termasuk dalam badan Nuha menyebabkan anak mata Nuha hilang bagai dirasuk


	2. 2

"Auch apa dah jadi?"Bake gosok kepala lalu terus berjalan dan dia ternampk dirinya di cermin "Ark kenapa aq ada dalam badan Nuha nie,baik aq call sora"

"Hophay,sora kt sini, siapa 2"

"Weyh nie aq la bake, help me!"

"Jangan nak main2 ea, bake x pandai guna hp la, lgpn kau pompuan"Sora mula berang

"nie aq la, aq termasuk dalam badan Nuha,skrg aq x blh nk fusion open" Bake menerangkan

"Kau buat apa lg nie? Kan aq suruh kau recover lagu pertama kali,yang kau x ada keje rasuk Nuha uh watpe!?"

"Aq ingat kalau aq bwk balik Nuha,kau dapat la rakam lagu pertama kali versi live"

"Haish sekarang jugak kau balik,jangan nak singah mana2 lg"Sora matikan talian lalu garu kepala

"Kenapa dengan bake,dye buat hal lagi ke?"Mimi yang sentiasa setia bersama Sora bertanya

"Worst situation, dye x sengaja terasuk Nuha,dan sekarang x boleh keluar pulak"

"Woah ini masalah,kalau dye x boleh keluar mau huru hara hidup Nuha tu nanti"

"Ada idea x macam mana nak buat?"toleh Mimi

"Apa kata aq telan dye"Megidramon bg cadangan

"Kau x ada cadangan yg lg bernas ke? Asyik nk telan orang jew" Sora jeling dan bake sampai

"Dari jalan penat baik aq terbang jew" Bake senyum

"Dah 2 semua nampak la Nuha terbang. Eii geramnya aq"Sora goncang2 badan Nuha

"Oui janganlah goncang nanti pening si Nuha nie" tiba2 reminder hp Nuha berbunyi lalu Sora membacanya

"Masak kiter,sepatutnya Nuha ada rehersal dengan Ning hari nie"Sora tepuk dahi

"Apa kita nak buat?"Mimi cemas

"Hah aq ada idea,kiter temankan bake untuk rehersal nie,sambil uh aq try cakap dengan royal knights,maybe kiter sempat untk keluarkan bake sebelum konsert Gegar Vaganza uh"Sora terus masuk bersalin pakaian dan x lupa digivicenya

"Matilah aq" bake bimbang


	3. 3

Semuanya ternganga saat ternampk Ning Baizura,Sora jeling Mimi n Bake yg dalam badan Nuha

"Cer korang check apa lagu yg Nuha kena duet dgn Ning"

Mimi pantas memeriksa,dan airmukanya berubah "Lagu nie berat, kau taw kan lagu Drama uh"

"Gulp, aq pernah dgr lagu uh, kalau x betul2 boleh pancit masa nyanyi nanti,lagipun aq x hafal lagu uh"Bake berterus-terang

"Serahkan pada aq,d-3 plug in mp3 chaser!" Digivice mimi bertukar jadi pustaka media

"Wah aq x taw yg digivice kau dah upgrade,x cakap pun ea"Sora up kening

"X ada masa nak main2 nah cuba kau nyanyi"

"Aq x boleh nyanyi tp aq boleh bg Nuha nyanyi"lalu dalam beberapa minit Nuha tersedar,dan nampak Sora n Mimi

"Korang nie siapa?"Nuha pelik

Sora dan Mimi berpandangan antara satu sama lain,mereka tahu ia akan jadi masalah kalau perlu menerangkan tentang insiden yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kita nak buat nie,kalau Nuha taw masak kiter nanti"Sora geleng2

"Kiter kne terangkan kan jugak, lepas hal nie setel kiter boleh erase memori dia"Mimi mengangguk lantas Sora menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Nuha

"Sebenarnya, terjadi satu insiden yang x disengajakan, kawan kami nie dia sangat minat kt cik Nuha dan dia nak jumpa cik Nuha tapi dia salah step dan termasuk dalam badan cik"

"Korang ingat aq nak percaya ke dgn benda2 mcm nie,sekali lagi aq tanya korang nie sape?"Nuha tenung Sora

"Apa yg kawan saya ckp uh betul. Mp3 chaser plug in d-3 changer"Mimi menukar mp3 chaser ke digivice semula.Sora ambil digivice itu lalu memberinya pada Nuha

"Kalau betul kawan kamu ada dalam badan saya kenapa dia x keluar lagi"Nuha tgk Mimi

"Inilah masalahnya dia x boleh fusion open semula lepas termasuk dalam badan awak"Mimi menerangkan

"Apa yang saya perlu buat agar dia keluar?"

"Hanya great Azulongmon jew yang boleh keluarkan kawan kami uh dan itu bermakna kami perlu bwk awk bersama"Sora serius

"Aaa" Nuha tercengang


End file.
